galaxy_raidersfandomcom-20200213-history
LEX
The Anatomy of a Galactic Superpower The LEX empire is a colossal military and bureaucratic regulatory government that spans across the settled galaxy. It was founded by the shattered remains of the Galactic Proletariat, and is in many ways similar to that dead civilization, except that it is ruled and regulated by an AI complex, which wields supreme executive power. It is easily the most successful civilization recorded in SGT. Lex is made up of two parts, each of which is present on every LEX world. These are a military-bureaucratic population segment, and a LEX Motum network, comprised of a command AI, its technicians, and a small team of Novadi regulators. LEX Planets There are several types of controlled planets in the LEX empire: Motum worlds, Complex Worlds, Manufactors, Culture Worlds, and Command Nodes. Motum Worlds Motum worlds are the most heavily guarded and technologically advanced elements of LEX civilization. They are densely packed, semi synthetic planets covered in LEX military structures, often protected by a Carbon Worldcrust (a giant shell of hardened carbon in lei of an atmosphere that shield a planet from sub-orbital bombardment), and surrounded by a small LEX battle fleet. The suns of such systems are always enclosed in Dyson complexes in order to generate the power necessary for powering the system's LEX Motum. Under the actual crust of the Motum world there runs a planet wide info relay made of Novadi tissue that conveys information between several vast computing complexes comparable in size to large cities. The result of this vast processing power is manifest in physical data storage and complete data linkage to every other Motum world in the Galaxy. Motum worlds allow the Projected intelligence of the LEX Central Motum on Keldu to relay orders to the entirety of LEX space with virtually no delay. Complex Worlds Complex Worlds are much more abundant than Motum worlds. They are vast eugenics facilities designed to breed the race isolated members of a small volunteer surrogate population into battle-ready LEX soldiers, Pilots, and Engineers. The infrastructure of Complex Worlds is generally contained in vast, planet wide stations, compartmentalized to facilitate the breeding of different war castes. No visitors are allowed on Complex Worlds save for LEX-affiliated Vanon, who have already undergone centuries of eugenics. Complex worlds also provide education for their populations. Manufactors Manufactors are industrial planets designed to fabricate LEX ships, vehicles, weapons and other wargear, as well as colonization equipment. Though most of the manual labor is automated, Manufactors do employ millions of non-LEX workers to perform upkeep and maintenance of the precise manufacturing machinery. Culture Worlds Culture Worlds are home to large populations of LEX aristocrats, scientists and philosophers. Culture Worlds exist to regulate the communications and minor behavior of LEX' Central Motum. While the Motum does has supreme executive power, it is programmed to acknowledge and integrate cultural input from LEX officials. This prevents war, rebellion, and unrest in LEX space by allowing the Central Motum to make decisions with respect to cultural customs and expectations- for example, not relocating a group of priests from their sacred shrine into a city, in order to demolish the shrine and build a refinery on it. Command Nodes Command Nodes are diverse in purpose, layout and population. The only feature they share is that each more possesses one of more LEX bases or compounds, either to regulate the actions of the planet's population or to survey some operation. Every planet in LEX space that is not a Motum World, Complex World, Manufactor, or Culture World is a Command Node. The LEX presence on such a world can be as unobtrusive as an orbiting satellite or as intense as a military occupation. Behavior and Services The LEX AI is a macro regulator, tending only to large, planet wide matters such as resource production, war, civil unrest and famine. Smaller aspects of society such as law-making and state/entity government are left entirely up to the planet's population, which is left to its own devises as long as it complies with LEX regulations. Command Nodes are provided with municipalities such as central waste disposal, food, healthcare and free energy- but these municipalities can be revoked if the planet proves a value-less asset (due generally to resource depletion or civil unrest). LEX does not involve itself in interplanetary wars unless they violate LEX regulations, cause sufficient damage to LEX property, or span more that 3 systems. If a planet is deemed "compromised" for any reason by LEX (as in a massive Thrid infestation or excessive cult activity), they reserve the right to cleanse it of life via atmosphere depletion and orbital disruption. Category:LEX Category:Factions Category:Arms Race Category:Browse Category:Milky Way Factions Category:Milky Way